What the future may hold
by YumiUlrich19
Summary: What happens when Jeremy finds a mysterious device that can take them into The future. What may the future hold?
1. Author's note

**Hey guys my name is Isis and this is my first time writing a fanfiction. There might some errors so don't hesitate to correct me or criticize me. I have read a lot of fanfiction. So read and review you might really like it. Thank you**


	2. Epilogue

It was a beautiful and sunny day at Kadic Academy. Which is very unusual especially for the Lyoko warriors who just a few months ago defeated the evil A.I. Xana. Now after 3 years of fighting they finally get have peace. The Lyoko Warriors are currently lounging under the oak tree near their favorite bench. Well everyone except Jeremy who was currently at the old abandoned factory where they had fought Xana.


	3. The mysterious device

"Hey guys!" yelled Jeremy

"Hey!" They said in unison

"Look I found something in the factory." Says Jeremy

"What is it?." Aelita asked

"I have no idea but it had to do something with Franz Hopper if it was in the factory." Jeremy explained

"My father." Said Aelita

"Yeah isn't that amazing." Jeremy says

As they were talking Sissy and her gang showed up.

"Well well isn't the losers and my darling Ulrich." Sissy says

"Ulrich darling why are you hanging out with these losers." Says

"For the last time I'm not your Ulrich dear." Says Ulrich

"Yeah your more of a loser than anyone especially with two nobody's you hang out with." Joked Odd

"Ugh." Growled Sissy

While they were laughing at Odd joke Sissy spotted the mysterious device on the bench by Jeremy. While they were still laughing Sissy snatched the device off the bench.

"Well well what is this?" Sissy questioned

"Hey give that back." Jeremy said as he tried to get it back

"No." Says Sissy as she the device to Nicholas

"You better give that back if you don't want to get beat up." Said Ulrich

"Ah!" Nicholas screamed as he threw it to Herve

"Got it." Says Herve

"Give that back now." Yelled Odd

"Ah!" Yelled Herve

"Herve throw it over here." Screamed Sissy

He threw the device to Sissy but, as she was trying to catch the device she tripped on a tree branch. When the device hit the ground it suddenly started to shake and rumble and then a white light started to engulf everything.

"What's going on?" Asked Mr. Delmas as the light surrounding everything.


	4. The mysterious being

"Ugh! What happened?" Says Jeremy as he regained consciousness

" I don't know all I remember is a bright light engulfing everything." Says Aelita

"Can someone please tell me where we are and why we are here." Say Mr. Delmas

"I think I can answer your questions." Say the mysterious being

"Who said that?" Jeremy asked

"I did. Hi my name is Serena and before I answer your previous questions. I should introduce myself I'm an A.I. that was invented in the future as a mini time machine. So that my master could go back in time to prevent incidents." Says Serena

"So that means Franz Hopper created you." Says Jeremy

"My father couldn't have created Serena because he's been lost in the network plus if he did create her he would have gone back in time to prevent Xana from taking over." Says Aelita to Jeremy

"Wait the same Franz Hopper who disappeared years ago. He's your father." Says Mr. Delmas

"Yes." Say Aelita

Wait did you say you were created in the future?" Says Jeremy

"Yes and Franz Hopper didn't create me." Says Serena

"If he didn't create you then who did." Says Jeremy

"You'll know when the time come." Says Serena

"And now the answers to your previous questions is you're in the abandoned factory two years into the future and the reason I brought you here is so I can show you what your life will be.

"I also brought your parents here so that they can also see their future as well." Explained Serena

"That's so cool!" Says Odd

"Before I show you what your life will be. There's something you need to know." Says Serena

"Okay!" Says Aelita

"So the first thing you need to know is that after you see your future and go home you won't remember anything." Explained Serena

"Why?" Says Ulrich

"Because Ulrich if we remember what we see we might change something and it could alter someone's life. It's called the butterfly effect." Explained Jeremy

"Jeremy's right." Says Serena

"Now that you know it time show you your future."

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. MAKE SURE YOU READ AND REVIEW. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING BE ABOUT THEIR FUTURE.


	5. Changes

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. BUT I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. SORRY FOR THE WAIT SO HERE GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER

"Where are we." Asked Jeremy

"In front of Kadic Academy." Answered Serena

"What's with the tall building next to Kadic?" Yumi asked

"That's Kadic college it was built a year ago with Mr. Delmas permission of course. Mr. Delmas thought it would be a good idea to build it so he could be closer to his daughter." Explained Serena

"Ahhh that's so sweet daddy." Cooed Sissy

"Plus he built it so he could get money out of graduating student's parents by adding all kinds of different majors and programs.

"So in other words he built it so that parents wouldn't have trouble finding a college all they would have to do is enroll them here." Said Jeremy

"Yep his idea was to make a college that had every possible major. He hired all kinds of professors." Explained Serena

"He must have been really desperate." Says Odd

"You have no idea but, I don't blame him if I was retiring in a few years I would build one too.

"When can we see our future selves." Asked Odd

"Yea I'm probably Ulrich girlfriend. He most likely figured out that I'm the girl of his dream.

"Please say she's not my girlfriend." Says Ulrich

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Hey Serena can we see what the dorms look like?" Asked Odd

"Sure." Replied Serena as a bright light engulfed them.


	6. Author's note 2

So before I add my next chapter I want to clear a few things up:

1) The past characters are wearing their season 1 outfits and future characters are wearing their season 4 outfits

2) Future Aelita has longer hair and her hair is in pigtails

3) The people who are watching their future includes: The Lyoko warriors, Their parents, Sissy and her group, her father, Tamiya, Milly, Hiroki, Theo, Emily, William, his parents, Jim, Rosa, Odd's sisters, and two surprising guest.

4) Two of my oc's will be in the story.


	7. What the future may hold

AUTHOR NOTE:

FUTURE CHARACTERS: Will have a (F) by their name.

PAST CHARACTERS: Will have a (P) by their name.

-"Wow this dorm room is 2x bigger than the dorms at Kadic." Says (P)Odd

"Yeah way bigger." Says (P)Ulrich

"So whose room are we in?" Asked (P)Sissy

"Since Mr. Puck in here I would have to say Aelita's." Explained (P)Yumi

"Yeah but it's not only Aelita's room there's another bed in here which means Aelita has a roommate." Explained Jeremy

"Wow I actually have a roommate." Replied (P)Aelita

"So what's her name and what's she like?" (P)Aelita asked.

"Well actually she is a he." Say Serena

"What."(P)Aelita and Jeremy yelled in unison.

"Yeah you share your room with your boyfriend." Says Serena

"Oh so that means she's sharing a room with Jeremy." Says (P)Odd

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"Wait you said that sarcastically am I not Aelita's boyfriend in the future?" Asked Jeremy

"I can't tell you that you'll have to see for yourself."

"Wait but I thought that Mr. Delmas only let the same sex share a room." Says (P)Yumi

"He did but now that everyone is older he believes that everyone is mature enough not to do anything." Says Serena

"That's awe-" Odd said as he was cut off by (P)Yumi

"Shhh someone is coming in." (P)Yumi says as the door knob is turning.

"You don't have to be quiet because they won't be able to see or hear." Explained Serena

"Finally it's Friday I don't have classes until Monday morning." Said (F)Aelita as she flopped on her bed.

"Wow Aelita you look pretty." Says (P)Yumi

"Yea princess you look gorgeous." (P)Odd says as Aelita blushed

"Thanks." Says a blushing (P)Aelita

While (P)Aelita was getting commented there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Says (F)Aelita

"Hey Aelita how was your classes?" Asked (F)Yumi

"Exhausting I wouldn't have believed that music could tire me out so much." Replied (F)Aelita

"Well you don't have classes until Monday which means. Says (F)Yumi as she cut off by (F)Aelita

"I can sleep all weekend." Says (F) as she cut off Yumi

"Your starting to sound like Odd." (F)Yumi laughed

"Really by the way where is he usually comes in here after class?" Asked Aelita

"He's at the Kadic's soccer field with Ulrich and the others you want to go?" Asked (F)Yumi

"Sure let me just get Kiwi and Max." Says (F)Aelita as she called both of the dogs and got their leashes

"What are dogs doing in my establishment?" Asked (P)Mr. Delmas

"Well you gave them permission to have Max there and Kiwi is just hiding there." Serena explained.

"What why would I let them keep a dog in my school?" (P)Mr. Delmas asked

"Because of the person and the reason." Replied Serena

"Now why don't we go down to the soccer field." Said Serena

"Okay." Everyone said in unison as they disappeared in flash of light.


	8. The soccer field

They finally appeared at Kadic's soccer field and what they saw was Ulrich, Hiroki, Emily, William, and unfamiliar person playing soccer.

"What are they doing and who's the kid?" Asked (P)Yumi

"Well, Ulrich is coaching Hiroki in soccer and the little girl you see is named Kammi and she's your little sister.

"What! Our parents had another child?" Asked a surprised (P)Hiroki

"No I'm just kidding." Laughed Serena

"Then who is she." Asked (P)Aelita

"Well I can't tell you that yet." Says Serena

"Why?" Asked (P)Yumi

"Because if I tell who her parents are it might freak some of you out.

"You." Said Serena

"You have to find out for yourselves." Everyone said in unison.

"Wait Ulrich is coaching Hiroki?" Asked (P)Yumi

"Yes." Says Serena

"For what?" Asked (P)Odd

"For the big soccer game against Franklin" Says Serena

"Wait I didn't know Hiroki liked soccer." Said (P)Aelita

"He doesn't but if I know him he's only doing because Ulrich plays soccer." Says a smiling (P)Yumi

"Shut up." Yelled (P)Hiroki

"Hiroki apologize right now." Says his mother

"Sorry Yumi." Apologized (P)Hiroki

"Ulrich doesn't play soccer anymore."

"What why?" Asked (P)Ulrich

"Because you had other priorities."

"Like what?" Asked (P)Ulrich!

"Like your grades for one thing and something else very important."

"What other thing?" Asked (P)Ulrich

"I can't tell you but you will find out."

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Hey guys." Called out (F)Aelita

"Hi Princess." Says Odd

"Hey Yumi." (F)Ulrich says as he looks up from what he was doing

"Hey sis where have you been?" Asked (F)Hiroki

"I was in my room doing so homework." Answered (F)Yumi

"OK now focus Hiroki your game against Franklin is tomorrow night you have to be able to shoot the ball in goal. Franklin has a tough soccer team so you have be ready. Odd is going to be the goalie so sftry to get the ball pass him." (F)Ulrich explained.

"OK!" Replied (F)Hiroki

"OK ready, set, Go." (F)Ulrich says as he blew the whistle

As soon as he blew the whistle Hiroki started to kick the balls into the goal.

After a few minutes of kicking soccer balls into the goal he was finally on his last one. When he kicked the ball instead of going into the goal it hit something metal.

"What's that?" Asked Hiroki as eyes started to appear on it. All of sudden the thing opened up and shot a laser at Hiroki.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RIGHT AWAY IVE BEEN VERY BUSY. SO THERES CHAPTER 8. WILL HIROKI SURVIVE OR WILL HE DIE. IF WANT TO FIND OUT STAY TUNED.


	9. The megatank

Recap: "What's that?" Asked Hiroki as eyes started to appear on it. All of sudden the thing opened up and shot a laser at Hiroki.

"Hiroki watch out." (F)Ulrich shouted as he pushed Hiroki out the way of the laser.

"Are you okay?" Asked (F)Ulrich as he checked on Hiroki.

"Yeah thanks for saving me." Said (F)Hiroki

"So what is that thing?" Asked (F)Hiroki

"A megatank." Answered Ulrich as he got up.

"Hiroki I need you to take Kammi and run. Says (F)Ulrich.

"But, what about you guys?" Says (F)Hiroki

"We will be fine." Says (F)Yumi

"Now go." Yelled (F)Yumi

"Okay come on Kammi." Says (F)Hiroki as he grabbed Kammi hand and ran.

"If there's a megatank that means Xana sent it and that also means that there's an activated tower on Lyoko. Explained (F)Ulrich.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"What's Xana and Lyoko?" Says (P)Hiroki

"Nothing it's just a video game we were playing." Says (P)Yumi

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Okay so what do we do? We can't let this thing run around it kill anything in its path especially us." Says (F)Odd

"I know that's why you all are going to Lyoko to deactivate the tower and I'm going to stay here and fight the megatank so he doesn't kill anyone. Aelita call your father and tell him to meet you at the factory" (F)Ulrich explains

"What are crazy you'll get yourself killed." Says (F)Yumi

"I'll be fine especially since I won't be alone." Says (F)Ulrich as he swiped his watch and said Lyoko.

As soon he swiped his watch and said Lyoko a bright light engulfed him and then the bright light faded and he was revealed wearing a brown and yellow jumpsuit with two sabers sticking out of the jumpsuit( He's wearing his Lyoko outfit from season 4). Then he yelled out triplicate and two other copies of him appreared.

"See I'm not alone I got my two helpers ." (F)Ulrich says

"Ok just be careful." (F)Yumi says sincerely.

"Yeah she's right good buddy be careful." Says (F)Odd

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Says (F)Ulrich.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Wow Ulrich looks like a ninja." Says (P)Hiroki

"I don't remember that being Ulrich's Lyoko outfit." Says (P)Jeremy

"It is now." Says Serena

"But, how I haven't made that alteration in outfits." Says (P)Jeremy

"Well someone else did." Said (P)Aelita

"But, who?" Said (P)Jeremy

"You'll have to wait find out." Says Serena

"Wait did he say Aelita's father." Says (P)Jeremy

"Yes." Says Serena

"But how is that possible? The last time I saw him was on Lyoko when he was destroyed by Xana monsters" Says (P)Aelita sadly.

"Well apparently he wasn't destroyed he just got scattered around the network. Also he's not the only person who got brought back." Explained Serena.

"Who else got brought back?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Your Mother." Says Serena

"What?" Said a surprised (P)Aelita

"Yep she's back." Says Serena

"But how? The last time I saw her was when she was being taken away by the FBI when I was 5." (P)Aelita explained.

"Well apparently Xana took control of the people in FBI and he took your mother to a secret location in Siberia." Says Serena

"Really I didn't know that." Said (P)Jeremy

-SCENE CHANGE-

As the others ran towards the manhole. The megatank released a laser towards them but before it could hit them Ulrich stepped in front of the laser and blocked it with his saber.

"You think you that I'm going to let you shoot a laser at my friends you surely mistaken." Says (F)Ulrich

"You got it?" Asked a worried (F)Yumi

"Yeah I'm good. Now go deactivate the tower." (F)Ulrich

"Ok let's go." Says (F)Yumi as everyone followed her.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Let's follow them that way we'll finally find out your groups secret." Says (P)Sissy as she pointed the Lyoko warriors

"Do you want to go?" Serena asked them

"Might as well they were going to find out sooner or later especially when we needed our answers to our questions. Plus like you said earlier they won't remember anything when we get back home." Answered (P)Jeremy

"Ok." Says Serena as she surrounded the group in a force field and teleported them to the factory.


	10. Author's note 3

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR NOT WRITING SOONER IVE BEEN BUSY WITH CHRISTMAS SHOPPING AND WORKING. SO DONT FRET ILL BE ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Through this chapter I'm going to alternate between the factory scene and Ulrich fight with the megatank so that you get both views.

\- They finally arrived at the factory they saw Franz Hopper siting in front of the supercomputer giving the others instructions in the earpiece.

"So this is the secret your group has been hiding for years?" Says (P)Sissy

"Yes." They said in unison

"Wait a minute why is Franz Hopper in the supercomputer chair. In the past I'm in it. By the way where am I?" Asked (P)Jeremy

"Yeah where's Jeremy I haven't seen him since we got here." Asked (P)Aelita

"Well you don't live here anymore." Explained Serena

"What why don't I live here anymore?" (P)Jeremy says surprised

"Because of an incident that happened. You'll find out about it when your future selves explain it." Says Serena

-SCENE CHANGE-

As Franz Hopper is typing on the computer Ulrich's number shows up on the screen.

"Hey Franz how's it going because it's no picnic around here." Asked (F)Ulrich

"How are you guys doing? Ulrich's in major trouble" Asked Franz Hopper

"Fine we just have two more krabs to defeat." Says Odd as he hit one with his laser arrow.

"Uh oh Xana is sending you two tarantulas." Says Franz

"Ok." Says (F)Yumi as she get hit by one of their lasers."

"Yumi you just lost 20 life points you only have 50 left." Says Franz

"Ok I'll try to be more careful." She says as she get devirtualized by a tarantula.

The scanner opened as Yumi step out

"How can I be so stupid." Says (F)Yumi

Suddenly Yumi realized something

"Franz have you heard anything from Ulrich?" Asked a concerned (F)Yumi

"No not since he called a while ago." Answered Franz

"Then I'm going to go find him he might need my help." Says (F)Yumi

"Ok but be careful." Says Franz

"Ok." Answered (F)Yumi

Yumi went to go find Ulrich.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Ulrich used his triplicate to surround the megatank. It destroyed two of the clones and as it was about fire he jumped up and stabbed the eye with his saber. Then he moved on the next one. As he was going to attack the next megatank he tripped on a tree branch. He fell on the ground. As he laid on the ground the megatank charged up his laser and aimed it at Ulrich. As the megatank shot it laser it was destroyed. It was destroyed by Yumi.

"Yumi thanks." Says (F)Ulrich as he caught Yumi in his arms.

Your welcome I came as soon as I got devirtualized." Explained (F)Yumi

All of sudden 3 more megatank showed up. They separated from each other and got in fighting stance.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Franz Hopper was typing on the computer ferociously trying to help as much as he can. Then Ulrich name appeared on the screen.

"Hey Franz how's it going it's getting tougher out here." Asked (F)Ulrich

"Aelita's entering the tower now." Says Franz

As Aelita typed in code the return to the past was activated and the white light engulfs the whole city


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE: ALL THE FUTURE CHARACTERS ARE WEARING THEIR SEASON 4 OUTFIT. ALSO SORRY FOR THE WAIT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S MY LONGEST ONE

As the bright light faded they appeared back in the lab where they see the Lyoko warriors and Franz Hopper.  
"What just happened?" Asked (P)Sissy  
"Your about to find out." Says Serena as she floats over to Ulrich  
She reappears in front of him  
"Serena there you are where have you been?" "I've been looking all over for you." Asked (F)Ulrich as he pulled out a strange box  
"Sorry Master but I went into the past." Explained Serena  
"What do you mean?" (F)Ulrich asked  
"This is what I mean." Says Serena as she made the group visible.  
As she made them visible the others were surprised.  
"SERENA!" Everyone yelled in unison  
"Sorry master I went to the past to see how your life was back then, but I ended up being found by Jeremy.  
"Wait Ulrich's your master? I thought Franz Hopper created you" Asked a surprised (P)Jeremy  
"Nope I created her. I created her for a science project" Answered (F)Ulrich  
"But I found her in the factory so I assumed Franz Hopper created her." Says (P)Jeremy  
"I was in the factory because I was trying not to be seen or found." Says Serena  
Well that plan failed because Jeremy found you." Says (P)Aelita  
Besides the point why did you bring them here?" Says Ulrich  
"Because they wanted to see their future even though they're not going to remember anything." Explained Serena  
"Ok since you guys are here what do you guys want to know." Asked (F)Odd  
"I got a question why isn't Jeremy here." Asked (P)Aelita  
"You want to answer that?" (F)Ulrich asked the (F)Aelita  
"Sure the reason Jeremy isn't here is because he decided to go to the school for gifted children" Said (F)Aelita  
What why?" Yelled a shocked (P)Jeremy  
"Well you kind of found out about me and Odd dating." (F)Aelita explained while blushing  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in unison  
"Let me explain. See Jeremy and I dated for a few months and during those few months he didn't really spend time anytime with me because he was so focus on defeating Xana. So I finally got fed up and broke up with him "Explained (F)Aelita  
"How does that explain how you and Odd become a couple." Asked (P)Jeremy.  
Well whenever you would upset me Odd would cheer me up. After spending time with Odd I realized that I liked spending time with him than you. Explained a blushing (F)Aelita  
"Wait you've had a crush on her since day one." Yelled an angry (P)Jeremy  
"Well yeah." Says (F)Odd  
"Then why didn't you say anything? Asked (P)Aelita  
"Because the day before we met you Ulrich told me that Jeremy had a crush on you so I back off." Explained (F)Odd  
"How did our relationship start?" Asked (P)Odd  
"I can show you." Says Serena as she made a bubble appear.  
-2 YEARS AGO-  
The scene shows Aelita sitting on the groups favorite bench reading a book when Odd came up to her.  
"Hey." Odd says as he sat down with his hand behind back  
"Hey." Aelita says back  
"Whatcha doing." Asked Odd  
"Just reading a book." Replied Aelita  
"So how have you been since you and Jeremy broke up. I know you guys were really close and you guys had a lot in common." Asked Odd  
"I'm fine I guess I kind of expected this." Explained Aelita  
"Really." Asked Odd  
"Yeah I mean we were close but we never really spent time together unless it had something to do with Lyoko. I wanted our relationship to be more than about Lyoko. I wanted to be able to go out on a date and explore life instead we were stuck sitting in his room or the lab for hours. I know our mission was to finding a way to destroy Xana but I didn't want our whole relationship based on that. I wanted to be able to do something fun sometimes. I guess I always thought he would change over the years but he never did. I'll always be grateful to him for releasing me from the supercomputer but I need a guy who wants to spend time with me, who supports my dreams and somebody who listen. That's one thing Jeremy never did. He never supported me becoming a DJ all he cared about was Lyoko." Explained Aelita  
"So what your saying is your totally over Jeremy?" Asked Odd  
"Yes I'm totally over Jeremy." Says Aelita  
"Well in that case. Aelita I've been in love with you since the first day we met will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Odd as he got down on one knee and presented her with a pink rose  
"Yes Odd I'll be your girlfriend!" Says Aelita

"Awwwwww." Says all the girls  
"How long have you two been dating." Asked (P)Yumi  
"We've been dating for 2 years and we've been engaged for 6 months." Answered (F)Aelita  
"Wait you two are engaged?" Asked (P)Jeremy  
"Yes when he proposed it was so romantic." (F)Aelita said dreamily  
-ODD PROPOSES-  
The scene shows Aelita in her room laying down reading. Odd came into the room. "Hey Aelita." Says Odd

"Hey Odd what are you doing here I thought you had an art project to do?" Asked Aelita as she sat up and closed her book

"I just wanted to check to see if you wanted to go somewhere with me." Says Odd as he sat on her bed

"Sure." Says Aelita as she got up

As she got up he told her to turn around as he put a blindfold on her.

"What are you doing why are you putting a blindfold on me?" Asked Aelita

"Because the place were going to is a surprise." Says Odd

"Oh." Aelita says as Odd guides her out of the room and outside

"So where are we exactly going?" Asked Aelita

"You'll see just keep walking." Says Odd

As they kept walking they came upon a picnic.

"Why did we stop?" Asked Aelita

"Because we're here." Says Odd as he took her blindfold off

"WOW!" Says a shocked Aelita

What she saw was an amazing sight. There was candles and assortment of foods and desserts on a beautiful blanket.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you did this." Says an excited Aelita

"Well, I thought you deserve something special for our anniversary." Says Odd

"Aww I can't believe you remember." Says Aelita

"Of course I'd remember it's our anniversary. I Love you too much to forget." Explained Odd

"Aww that's so sweet." Says Aelita

"So why don't we eat." Says Odd

"You're always hungry aren't you Odd?" Asked Aelita as her and Odd sat down on the blanket and started eating.

As they finished eating they laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

"Wow the stars are so beautiful." Says Aelita

"Yeah I know." Says Odd

"So I have a question for you." Says Odd

"What do you want to ask me?" Says Aelita

He pulled her up and made her sit on the bench as he got down on one knee.

"Aelita we've been together for 2 years and it has been the happiest days of my lives and I Love you so much. So I'm asking you the hardest questions I had ever had to ask. Aelita Schaeffer will you make the happiest guy in the world. Will you marry me?" Asked Odd

Yes Odd I'll marry you." Says Aelita as she jumped in his open arms

-  
"Awww that's so romantic." Says all the girls

"Since we established that do you guys have any more questions?" Says (F)Ulrich  
"Yeah I have two. One why are you guys still fighting Xana. I thought you would have shut him down by now and how did you guys bring Franz Hopper back?" Asked (P)Jeremy  
Last time I checked he sacrificed himself to defeat Xana  
"We did shut him down a few years ago. You used a multi agent program to shut him down but it didn't destroy him like you wanted. It left a small part of him survived in the supercomputer and as time went on he regained power.  
"Oh and for your second question Ulrich brought back my father." Says (F)Aelita  
"How last time I checked you were failing physics?" Explained (P)Jeremy  
"For your information Einstein I'm a straight A student and after you decided to ditch us over something that was clearly your fault. Somebody had to take over so I decided to do it. I studied your notes and Franz's. And for bring back Franz Hopper was easy all I did was create a recovery program. It completely recreated him after we got him back we used the rematerialization program to bring him back to earth." Explained (F)Ulrich  
"Really." Said a shocked (P)Ulrich  
"Yeah Yumi, Emily, and Aelita have been tutoring me whenever we have free time.  
All of a sudden the supercomputer started beeping off.  
"What's wrong?" (F)Ulrich asked  
"It looks like Tyron trying to hack into the  
firewall. Answered Franz Hopper  
"Who is Tyron?" Asked (P)Jeremy  
"He was an old prodigy of mine but after he tried to pitch an idea that I didn't approve of so he decided to leave." Answered Franz Hopper  
"And now we're dealing with him as an enemy." Says (F)Ulrich  
"Here if I can strengthen the firewall." (F)Ulrich says as he sits in the chair  
As Ulrich types on the keyboard the elevator door opens. The past Lyoko Warriors gasps as they see who enters.  
"No way." Says a shocked (P)Jeremy


	13. Chapter 13

"How is this possible? How are you back?" Says an shocked (P)Jeremy as Anthea walked out from the elevator with a baby in her arms.

"Hey I tried to call you guys but nobody's answering their phones." Says Anthea

"Sorry I turned my phone off." Says (F)Aelita

"Mom! How is this possible?" Yelled a shocked (P)Aelita

As Aelita says that she hugs her mother

"Well, I'm not really sure. Ulrich's the one who brought me back." Says Anthea

"How did you bring her back?" Asked Aelita

"Well, it was simple I used Aelita's DNA to track her just like with William. Anyway we found she was in Lyoko on replica. She was Xana's prisoner for years. Explained (F)Ulrich

"How long have you been freed from Xana grasp?" Asked (P)Aelita

"I've been free for 3 years now." Answered Anthea

"So who's this?" Asked (P)Aelita as she pointed to the baby

"This is your baby brother Alexander. Alex for short he's 2 years old." Explained Anthea

"Awww he's so cute. Can I hold him?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Sure." Anthea answered as she handed Alex to Aelita

"So why did you decide to have another baby?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Well, you said you wanted a little brother like Yumi had." Explained Anthea

While Anthea was explaining Yumi's phone started ringing. (I'm going to show you the phone conversation between Yumi and her mother.)

Yumi – Hey mom what's up?

Akiko – Are you still out with your friends

Yumi – Yes mom

Akiko – Well when are you coming home. I told you yesterday that your father and I are going out and that I needed you and Ulrich to watch Kammi and Hiroki.

Yumi – Oh my gosh I totally forgot I'm so sorry. Were on our way.

Akiko – Okay hurry were leaving in 10 minutes

Yumi – Okay see you in a few minutes

As she hung up she turned to the others

"I completely forgot were supposed to be watching Kammi and Hiroki tonight." Says (F)Yumi

"I forgot we also have to be back before curfew." Says (F)Odd as he checked his watch

"We better go before we get into big trouble by Jim." Says (F)William as all of the Future Lyoko warriors headed for the elevator

"Wait but what about the rest of our questions?" Yelled (P)Sissy

"We'll answer the rest of them tomorrow promise. Just stay down here tonight." Says (F)Ulrich as the elevator doors shut

"Yeah we better go too it's getting late. I guess we'll see you all tomorrow. Says Anthea as she waved goodbye

"Goodnight." Says Franz and Anthea

"Goodnight." Everyone replied back

(For this part of the story there will only be the past characters. So I won't be labeling (F) or (P) by the each character's name.)

As the doors shut Jeremy went straight to the supercomputer

"What are you doing?" Asked Aelita

"I'm checking to see what the future Ulrich has modified on the supercomputer." Jeremy Explained

"So this is what you guys have been hiding all these years." Replied Jim

"Yes for the thousand times." Answered Odd

"I knew you guys were up to no good." Declared Sissy

"We weren't doing anything wrong we were saving the world from a demented artificial intelligence named Xana." Explained Odd

"How did you even come across this place and Xana?" Asked Jim

"I guess since you won't remember anything when we go back home I guess we can tell you." Says Yumi

"Well a few years ago Jeremy was looking for parts for his miniature robots when he stumbled upon the factory. While he was here he found the supercomputer and in it he found Aelita. He didn't know why she was in the supercomputer or how she got there. He didn't know her name so he ended up calling her Maya. After that I found out about it when I heard Jeremy getting attacked by his robots and I forced him to tell me what happened. He took me to the factory and I met Aelita. I was skeptical at the beginning then he told me he wanted to show me and that he needed a "guinea pig". I knew who just to get. This is where Odd comes into the picture I went back to our room and took his dog kiwi. As I was about to go out the door my phone ranged and Odd woke up and saw me with kiwi. He chased after me with Sissy following. They both followed me into the factory. I had got into the elevator before they could get to me. I put kiwi into the scanner and told Jeremy the mutt is in the scanner. Odd and Sissy found another way in. Odd saw kiwi in the scanner and went to get him but kiwi jumped out of his hands before the scanner doors closed and as Jeremy and I were looking at the screen we realized it wasn't kiwi in the scanner it was Odd. He didn't know how to stop the process and that's when I heard Sissy scream…." Explained Ulrich

"What's this?" Yelled Jeremy

"What did you find." Asked Aelita

"I found what future Ulrich modified on the supercomputer." Explained Jeremy

"What did he modify?" Asked Yumi

"Everything from the vehicles to your outfits." Says Jeremy

"Wow!" Says a surprised Odd  
"To think in the future your smart and you control the supercomputer like Jeremy can." Replied Odd as he looked at Ulrich

Ulrich crossed his arms and frowned

"Yeah to think I abandoned everyone because I was upset about Odd and Aelita." Replied Jeremy

"It's okay I am a good looking guy after all." Says Odd  
"Odd be serious it's not a joke." Says Yumi

"No Yumi it's alright. I should have paid more attention to Aelita. Then none of this would have happened." Explained Jeremy

"Why don't we all get some sleep we can talk about the rest in the morning?" Says Ulrich as everyone except Jeremy laid down.

AUTHORS NOTE: IN MY NEXT CHAPTER IM GOING TO BE INTRODUCING KAMMI AND ODD JR. AND IM GOING TO BE TALKING ABOUT YUMI AND ULRICH'S RELATIONSHIP.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13: MEETING KAMMI, ANTHEA AND ODD JR.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN ODD JR. AND KAMMI'S APPEARANCE.

KAMMI: She has short brown hair that's in a ponytail and she looks a lot like Yumi. She wearing a white tank top, a black skirt and black boots.

ODD JR.: He is the twin brother of Anthea.

He has short blonde hair with a purple blotch in his hair like his father. He's wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a purple sweatshirt over it, blue shorts and black sneakers.

ANTHEA: She is the twin sister of Odd Jr.

She has short blonde hair with pink streak and white headband. She looks a lot like Aelita. She's wearing a pink dress with white tennis shoes.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER

The next day Ulrich and Yumi were at their secret park playing with Kammi. (Odd and Ulrich built a park behind the hermitage for the kids because they never had one and because nobody else knows about it they had decided to call it there secret park. The has swings, a slide, and jungle gym treehouse. They often have camps outs in the treehouse.)

When Odd, Aelita, and Odd Jr. walked up.

"Hey guys!" Says Odd

"Hi." Says Yumi

"Hi Kammi how's my favorite Goddaughter." Says Odd as Kammi hugged him

"Good I've been practicing soccer with Uncle Hiroki." Explained Kammi

"Oh really." Says Odd

"Yep she's really good." Replied Ulrich

"Yeah she's almost good as Ulrich." Replied Yumi

"Well, she is his daughter." Says Odd as he ruffled Kammi's hair

"Daddy can we go play?" Asked Kammi

"As long as it's ok with their parents." Says Ulrich

"Can they Aunt Aelita please?" Pleaded Kammi

"Yeah can we?" Asked Odd Jr. and Anthea

"Sure stay where we can see you." Says Aelita

"OK." Answered Odd, Anthea and Kammi as they ran to play

"So what do we do about the others we promised to finish answering their questions?" Asked Odd

"Well finish answering them here that way the kids continue playing while we talk to the others. I also wanted to ask you guys a question?" Says Ulrich

"What?" Asked Aelita

"I wanted to know if you guys are okay with revealing Kammi and Odd Jr. Parentage." Asked Ulrich

"Sure I mean eventually we would have told them." Replied Odd

"So we all agree that it's ok to tell the others who Odd and Kammi really are right?" Asked Ulrich

"Yep!" everyone said in unison

"OK then let's get them here." Replied Ulrich

"But how?" Asked Aelita

"Easy well just get Serena to lead them here." Responded Ulrich

"And how are you going to reach her?" Says Odd

"By calling the factory and if I remember correctly from our past Jeremy is most likely on the computer snooping around which means he's been up all night. So he'll probably answer." Explained Ulrich as he took out his phone and the number.

-BACK AT THE FACTORY-

Back at the factory everyone was still asleep. Everyone except Jeremy who stayed up all night on the supercomputer. Aelita had woken up and found Jeremy still typing on the computer. She got up and walked over to him.

"Have you been up all night?" Asked Aelita

"Yep I've been looking up information on the supercomputer." Explained Jeremy

"Really so what did you find?" Asked Aelita

"Tons of things like apparently you're not the only one who can deactivate towers. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd can do it too. Not only that but I found that they hid the fact they had another enemy." Say Jeremy

"Really why do you think they hid it from us?" asked Aelita

"Hid what?" asked Odd as everyone started to get up

"The fact that you three can deactivate the towers and that they have another enemy other than Xana and Tyron

"For real why would they hide that information from us?" Asked Yumi

"I don't know but were going to find out." Says Jeremy

As he said that Ulrich's number showed up on the screen

"Hello is anybody there?" Asked Ulrich

"Yes master were here what do you need?" Asked Serena

"I need you to bring everyone to our secret park we decided were going to finish answering everyone's questions here." Says (F)Ulrich

"Why?" asked Jeremy

"Because we thought it would nice for you guys to get out of the factory plus were all want to relax here." Replied (F)Ulrich

"Ok master I'll bring everyone there." Replied Serena

"Thank you see you in a few minutes." Says (F)Ulrich

"Ok let's go." Says Serena as she leads everyone out of the factory

-AT THE PARK-

The future Lyoko warriors were chilling at the park when all of a sudden the others walked up.

"Hey guys." Says (F)Ulrich

"Hey." Everyone said back

"Wow this place is beautiful!" (P)Aelita says awe

"Yep it's our little safe haven." Says (F)Ulrich

"So about the rest of our questions." Says (P)Sissy

"We'll finish answering but first we want you guys to meet two people."

"Hey Kam, Anthea and OJ come meet some friends of ours." Says (F)Ulrich as he waves Kammi and Odd Jr. over.

The kids walk over to their parents

"This is Kammi, Anthea, and OJ." Says (F)Ulrich

"Hi so what is OJ short for?" Asked (P)Odd

"It's short for Odd Jr." (F)Aelita Answered

"What." Everyone said surprised

"I thought you two were only engaged." Says (P)Yumi

"We are." Replied (F)Aelita

"Then how did he happen?" Asked Jeremy

"Actually Anthea and Odd Jr. are twins." Corrected (F)Aelita

"And to answer your question it just happened." Answered (F)Aelita

"What do you mean?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Well it was our one year anniversary and we were alone in my room in the hermitage and Odd had the room set up so beautifully. There were candles that gave the room a gorgeous glow. He also had pink roses placed all around the room and he was playing our song on CD player and then it just happened.

"So what happened after that?" Aelita asked her future self

"Well, a few days after it happened I started feeling sick and I was throwing up every day in the mornings. I assumed that I caught the flu from being out in the cold weather but it started to get worse and then my mom noticed so she decided to take me to the doctors it turned out that I was pregnant. Mom was not happy to find out that. But after a few days she was okay with me having a baby" Explained (F)Aelita

"I wouldn't think so. So how did you tell daddy?" Says (P)Aelita

"Oh I didn't tell him mom did she thought it would be better if she told him." Answered (F)Aelita

"Was he mad? Asked (P)Odd

"Oh yeah he was angry especially when I told him that Odd was the father. He almost strangled Odd when he came in the house." Says (F)Aelita

"Really." Says (P)Aelita

"Yep Odd didn't even know what was going on when he came in the house." Replied (F)Aelita

"So how did I found out and what was my reaction?" Asked (P)Odd

"Well I found out when her father blurted out that I got his little girl pregnant you're not even married yet. I was scared and surprised at the same time. It literally took Aelita and Anthea to restrain him" Answered (F)Odd

"Why were you scared was it because you were going to have a child?" Asked (P)Aelita

"No It was the fact that I never seen Franz hopper that mad." Chuckled (F)Odd as he rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah he was so mad that I had to keep Odd away for a few days just so my dad couldn't get to him." Says (F)Aelita

"He was that mad." Asked (P)Odd

"I'm not surprised you got his daughter pregnant before you were married if I was Franz I would've banned you from seeing her ever again." Said an angry Jeremy

"Who asked you?" Yelled (F)Odd

"He's right Jeremy nobody asked for your opinion. I'll admitted it wasn't a smart thing to do but I wasn't all Odd's fault. It was my fault too especially when I could have stopped him at anytime. We both took responsibility for it and if my dad would have banned him I would have had to take care of them with him which means they wouldn't know their father." Said an angry (F)Aelita

"Are you okay Mom?" Said the twins as they pulled on her dress

"Yes mommy's okay." Answered (F)Aelita

"Anyway what happened next?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Well after I found out I decided I was going to take responsibility and help take care of her and the baby and so I got a job." Explained (F)Odd

"Wait you got a job?" Asked Jeremy

"Yep I got a job as a food tester for this big food company. It's a great job plus it pays well." Replies (F)Odd

"Of course you pick a job where you get paid to eat." Says (P)Aelita

"Anyways after a few months of agony we went to the doctors for an appointment to see the gender of the baby we ended up finding out that I was pregnant with twins. I also found out that I was going to have a boy and a girl." Replied Aelita

"So how are you two still able to go to school when you have them?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Well that's easy we asked Mrs. Ishiyama to watch them on the weekdays when we're at school." Explained (F)Aelita

"My mom is babysitting your kids?" Asked (P)Yumi

"Yea she actually asked us if she could watch them." Says (F)Aelita

"Why?" Asked (P)Hiroki

"Well because she says she misses having little kids around plus she doesn't work so she said she would love to watch them why we're at school." Answered (F)Aelita

"Wait but didn't she just have a kid a year ago why would she want to take care of more isn't one enough?" Asked (P)Yumi

"Wait what are you talking about?" Asked (F)Yumi

"I'm talking about Kammi she's our little sister in future right?" Replied (P)Yumi

"Who told you that?" Asked (F)Ulrich

"Serena when we saw her with you and Hiroki at the soccer field." Answered (P)Yumi

"SERENA." Yelled (F)Yuma and Ulrich

"Why did you tell them that?" Asked (F)Ulrich

"Because I didn't know if you wanted to tell them or not." Says Serena

"Tell is what?" Asked (P)Yumi

"That Kammi isn't your little sister in the future. She's your daughter in the future." Says (F)Yumi as she sees everyone's shocked faces

"What?" Everyone yelled shockingly


End file.
